


【索香】同一时间，在医疗室

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Injury, M/M, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆被给予严格的指示，哪都不准去。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【索香】同一时间，在医疗室

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meanwhile, In The Infirmary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342064) by [sabershadowkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat). 



「你以为你要去哪，臭剑士？」

索隆正要下床的动作顿住了。山治站在厨房和医疗室之间的门框中，用一条擦碗布擦手。香菸的白烟像他的眉毛一样捲曲着飘上天花板。他穿着一件直条纹的蓝色衬衫，袖子捲了起来，一条黑色的细领带完美的打了个结。索隆从来不明白为什么有人会选择每天用领带勒死自己。

阳光穿过圆形窗户，照在医疗室的墙壁上，将小房间里的木质医疗橱柜照得闪亮。乔巴的桌子在诊疗床对面。小医生出去了，要去拿更多材料，但在走之前他严厉的警告索隆哪都不准去。

「我要起来。」索隆回答了山治的问题，动手解开缠在腰际的被子。他的上半身是赤裸的，黑色的裤子被撕裂了。一条腿打着厚重的石膏，那是他上一场战斗的纪念品。以受伤来说并不严重，但还是让索隆觉得很烦。他需要回去锻鍊，这样这种事才不会再发生。「呆坐在这里对我没好处。」

「呆坐在这里正是你应该要做的。」山治说。「乔巴告诉我你不可以动。」

索龙皱起眉。「乔巴才不知道自己在说什么。」

山治哼了一声。他将擦碗布扔到肩膀上，走进医疗室。「你是个白痴。」他说，一边帮忙索隆把缠住的被子解开。索隆又想起身时，山治却把他推回去。「想都别想。」

「不要命令我。」索隆说，赢得了山治的挑眉，山治帮他把身后的枕头拍蓬松。一条烟灰危险的挂在山治唇间的香菸前端。「我想起來就可以起来。」

「你可以。但你不会。」山治说。

「为什么？」

山治把嘴里的香菸拿下来，靠过去，在索隆耳边轻声说话。热度冲刷过索隆，从头到脚指，腹部下方燃起了一股肮脏的骚动。山治直起身子，将香菸放回嘴里，在乔巴回来时漫步晃出医疗室。

「我回来了。」乔巴说着，将从储藏室拿来的一包材料放到桌子上。他看着索隆，倒抽了一口气。「索隆！你好红！噢，不！你发烧了吗？」

索隆清清喉咙，确定被子有紮紮实实的遮盖住大腿。「我没事。」他说着，看着厨房的方向。「还有别担心。我哪里也不会去的。」


End file.
